Vlog Daily
by sehon-ey
Summary: Ahn Hyungseob and Park Woojin as youtubers! Produce season 2. Jinseob. BL. Rnr juseyoo


**Vlog Daily; Jinseob**

Pair : Park Woojin / Ahn Hyungseob

jinseb. Produce season 2.

BL!warn!

* * *

Hyungseob langsung tersenyum riang ketika kameranya berhasil menyala dengan pas untuk menangkap gambarnya, kameranya sudah hidup dengan tanda lampu merah mengedip-ngedip. Ketika bunyi ' _pip_ ' terdengar yang berarti kamera mulai merekam Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya riang. " _Welcome to my channel!"_ ujarnya bersemangat.

Hyungseob itu _Youtubers_ yang biasanya mengadakan hal-hal random, sesuai permintaan penonton. Tapi ia lebih fokus dengan _daily_ kehidupan kampusnya, sehari-hari, fashion dan kehidupan asmaranya dengan sang kekasih yang kebetulan juga orang yang tidak asing di dalam _youtube_. Bedanya sang kekasih ini adalah dancer dan juga koreografer di _1million_. Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang membanggakan, tapi walaupun begitu Hyungseob tidak pernah memasukkan wajah kekasihnya di dapan video, paling Park Woojin kekasihnya hanya berperan sebagai kameramen, bonus memperlihatkan tangan, punggung, bahu, dan rambut. Dan banyak orang yang menebak-nebak siapa sih orang itu sebenarnya.

Dan, pada pembuatan video kali ini Hyungseob akan memperkenalkannya dengan berat hati siapa kekasihnya. Ya, dengan sangat berat hati.

"Nah, sesuai janji dan harus di tepati— aku kali ini akan menunjukkan siapa sosok yang menjadi kameramen _aka_ yang juga menjadi kekasihku." katanya sambil tetap fokus pada kamera. "Nah, mari kita sambut! Park Woojin!" panggil Hyungseob dengan riang.

Perlahan namun pasti Woojin berjalan menuju ke arah Hyungseob yang tengah bersandar pada kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka ironmannya. "Ya— seperti aku tidak perlu mengenalkannya lagi ya? Toh, dia lebih terkenal bukan?" ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Woojin meringis kecil, sebenarnya walaupun ia terbiasa tapi ia cukup asing berhadapan langsung dengan kamera, apalagi harus bercakap-cakap sendiri.

"Woojin memang pendiam _guys_ , maklumin saja."

Woojin melirik ke arah Hyungseob. "Yap, memang benar. Aku bukan orang yang banyak berbicara." jawabnya tipis sambil ikut-ikut bersandar.

"Iya, dia itu bukan banyak berbicara— _tapi banyak gaya."_

Woojin mengangkat tangannya mengajak Hyungseob ber _high five_ ria seolah tidak terpengaruh dari hinaan sang kekasih. "Benar," ujarnya lalu mengusap ujung mata Hyungseob. "Salah satunya aku banyak gaya dalam melakukan sesuatu denganmu." jawabnya datar. "Tolong ' _pip_ ' kan kata-kataku tadi Hyungseob." ujar Woojin sambil menepuk bibirnya serta cengiran kecil yang demi Tuhan membuat jantung berdetak tidak karuan.

Hyungseob tertawa. "Ya, anggap saja bonus." kekehnya, lalu kembali menghadap ke kamera. "Nah, jadi— kebetulan lagi liburan musim dingin _we want to_ —"

"— _make love, of course!_ " potong Woojin.

"Yak _byuntae_!" pekik Hyungseob. "Abaikan saja bocah sialan ini. Ya, beginilah kehidupan berpacaran kami. Nah, jadi selama liburan musim dingin ini kami ingin melakukan beberapa _challange_ bersama Woojin dan juga _daily we date_ — huek— aku agak geli menyebutnya."

"Yang pertama apa, sayang?"

"Kau demam ya? merinding mendengarmu memanggil sayang." Woojin mengulurkan tangannya, Woojin mengangguk mengerti dugaannya sepertinya benar. "Kau memang demam, aku rasa kau akan segera mati Hyungseob-ah." katanya bergidik ngeri.

 _"Shut up_ , Woojin-ssi."

Nah, Woojin hanya bisa nyengir tiga jari setelah itu. Gingsulnya terpampang dan Hyungseob yakin _likes_ dan _viewers_ nya akan bertambah pesat.

"Ya, jadi di _next video_ — akan ada video di mana Hyungseob datang kerumahku dan— ekhem— _no spoiler_!" ujarnya di akhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Sampai bertemu di video selanjutnya! Ah, iya judulnya— _date night at home. See ya! Kechaw!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kemarin-kemarin-kemarinnya lagi udah aku post di wattpad seahoney

dan baru bisa post di ffn sekarang.

jadi berminat wkwk?/ abis ukk inshaAllah di next kay~

 **Jangan lupa review guys~ ga gigit kok;3**


End file.
